gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leon Davis/Archive 6
Community Noticeboard Glitch? I don't even know what's goin' on. I placed my vote on the community noticeboard and a thing happened where the entire page is blank. I'm going to contact Wikia about this. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 20:18, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Were you using source or visual editor? If it was the source it might have broken part of the code, if not, you probably want to contact wikia. Leo68 (talk) 20:33, October 25, 2015 (UTC) : I was using the classic editor. Cam confirmed that the glitch happens sometimes, so that alleviates my worries. Definitely, I am contacting Wikia about this. : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 02:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a request for promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) User blocked Hey Leo, just to tell you that I blocked Universetwisters for 6 months since he can't stop being so rude towards staff members, today he said that we are all useless and this wiki focus on fanfictions. I myself doubt there's anything else unofficial in this wiki for him to almost say that this place is full of shit, and I couldn't stand him anymore. AndreEagle17 21:52, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Really? he was just being honest about this place not having exactly always the true information. He wanted to make this wiki into an actual wiki, with actual information and not crackpot theories. RandomGTAGamer (talk) 22:01, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I feel the ban is justified, but maybe 3 months, not 6, because it's his first. Leo68 (talk) 22:24, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :I reduced his ban to 1 month, he was indeed in the wrong by directly insulting a staff member, so he deserves to be blocked for the sake of discipline, but 6 months is far too much, like you said is still his first one. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 22:28, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Personal stuff Hey Leo, could you get in chat? I want to tell you a weekend story xD AndreEagle17 20:24, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I'll be in there in a few minutes. Leo68 (talk) 20:27, November 1, 2015 (UTC) : Right now I can talk :) AndreEagle17 00:24, November 2, 2015 (UTC) : I'll sign on once you're in. Leo68 (talk) 01:34, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hep Yadda It's all pretty much self-explanatory . --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 00:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I see, but Doc beat me to it. Already blocked. Leo68 (talk) 00:13, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Europa League Looks like the Europa League is looming for Arsenal this season. Totally hammered and thumped 5-1 at Bayern Munich. Messi1983 (talk) 03:08, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I hope not. Gruelling schedule, I'd rather go out all together, so we can focus on the league. Leo68 (talk) 23:45, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Wenger has been a great manager for you, but I think it is time for a change if you do not win the title this season. Messi1983 (talk) 11:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Debatable. He's a frequent scapegoat, and sacking a long term manager could have an adverse effect, like United when Ferguson retired. Leo68 (talk) 19:01, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Well that is a risk you take. Messi1983 (talk) 13:39, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Well you did make the last 16 of the Champions League and you've been drawn with none other than FC Barcelona :) Let the games begin ;) Messi1983 (talk) 11:56, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not bothered :p we won't win it anyway. Just remember that Messi has never scored against Petr Cech. Be an interesting reunion for Bellerin and Alexis. Can't wait, it'll be a good tie. Leo68 (talk) 21:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Bellerin will have a nightmare defending against Neymar. Busquets will keep Ozil quiet like he has done before in the past and Sanchez and Walcot because of their pace is the only danger I see ;) Messi1983 (talk) 12:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:26, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Category problem Good day Leon, I have a problem inadvertently created by myself: I have created several redirect pages and categorized them into this category, but unfortunately the category is a deleted category that I somehow still managed to find when searching for categories while creating the redirects using the VisualEditor. Should I make the aforementioned category a redirect page, or should I do something else? Also, what can and should be done about the "deleted" category that showed up on the VisualEditor category search engine? I have attached an example of the problem that caused me to categorize the pages into the deleted category. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:52, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm inactive right now, so you'll want to speak to Tom or Jamal, sorry. Leo68 (talk) 06:20, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Back Hey Leo, good to have you back. This place wouldn't be the same without you, so please, consider not resigning, I'd prefer for you to stay. But it's your life :) Monk Talk 08:18, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Monk, just wish I was staying put for different reasons. Leo68 (talk) 18:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) What happened? Hey Leo, I sent an email to leondavis68@gmail.com but I don't know if that's your e-mail, but anyway, what happened? AndreEagle17 15:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) My doctor told me I can't drive anymore. I've had to quit work, but it means more time here. Leo68 (talk) 18:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Shite. I feel really guilty now. I feel lucky, I'm sorry to hear that man. Really am. Monk Talk 19:13, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Shit. What a bastard that is. Sorry to hear that Leon. I hope you manage to find something else soon, in the meantime you've got us here. :) Sam Talk 22:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Me and the wife decided we'll sell the Charger, because we only need the one car now, so I see a PS4 in my purchase plans, probably Boxing Day or January sales. No way we'd sell the GTO ;) Leo68 (talk) 06:08, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oooooh noooo!!!!! :( that's terrible, Leo, you're one of the three best drivers of this wiki and that just happened? Man, that's so sad :'( I'm sorry... But at least you're keeping the GTO, this car is like, part of you... Well, there's really no way you can drive? Not even if you get a hand-throttle adaptation/mod? AndreEagle17 19:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::If I'm on a private course or a parking lot sure, but not on the road :( Leo68 (talk) 04:26, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey, wanna chat? I won't be in there too long, work starts soon. Up to you. Monk Talk 07:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Why not, I'll only be in for about half an hour anyway. Leo68 (talk) 07:29, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat ....Yeah I'm in. Monk Talk 04:49, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Back in. Leo68 (talk) 05:02, November 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks. Glad you come to stop him. Apparently, he stopped editing earlier, so I'm not sure if either he left of it was due to the excessive edits. Thank you. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:39, November 28, 2015 (UTC) GTASuperFan Hey Leo. GTASuperFan has since created 25 accounts, I've blocked all of them, and their IPs, but he's somehow still able to create new accounts. I've told Wikia, they need to respond yet, is there anything you can do in the meantime? 25 accounts is stupid, in fact, it's affecting my heart. Genuinely affecting me badly, I told him to give up in Chat; he just spams the chat out with stupid numbers and symbols. Cam and Myth have been great to ban all the accounts from chat, and I've had to block all the accounts. But someone needs to put a stop to this NOW. Monk Talk 17:03, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm from the Mafia Wiki, another gaming wiki, and that guy had been causing problems for me for months before I finally figured out how to stop him. Apparently he changes his IP address every time he gets blocked, so that's how he's able to create new accounts. What I did is known as a range block; you can read the official help page for that here. Basically that's a way of blocking all the IP addresses he can possibly use. Here are the IP address ranges you'll need to block: *166.137.118.0/24 *166.137.126.0/24 *166.137.136.0/24 *166.137.139.0/24 I know someone has contacted Wikia about this, but they said that the IP address he edits from has too large of a range for this, so they probably won't be of much help to you. The ones I listed above have only 255 IP addresses within each range, making only slightly more than 1000 total addresses to block, so that's not too bad. In case you're curious here is a link to the block log on my wiki. If you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them. Qstlijku (talk) 18:26, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry, Sannse from Wikia Staff is sorting it now. Monk Talk 19:14, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright, even better. Qstlijku (talk) 01:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Leicester It's incredible. Truly incredible. One of our fans put a £5 bet on at the beginning of the season for us being top at Christmas, and he now stands to win £5,000. I loved the Mourinho situation too, especially the Chelsea fans. And, well, if you want to stop us winning then be my guest. ;) Sam Talk 22:21, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, we've still got to play Man City so we'll see what happens there. I think we'll definitely get into Europe now, but as for your claim that the title is Arsenal's, 16 of the last 20 teams who were top at Christmas went on to win the title, so the odds are in our favour, but this is an unpredictable league. I hope Chelsea go down, just for the sheer hilarity of it all. I would love it. :) Sam Talk 22:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :::It's Arsenal's best chance, and it's ours too. The next five months will be incredible, and I for one am looking forward to it. Sam Talk 22:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion Thanks, man. Again, I though it would be a very tidy votation with "50% yes/50% no" votes, but seems like no one said something different than yes. I'm very happy with this sucessful votation. Now that I have the position, probably I need help with some things, especially with the part that there's an option to mark an edit as "patrolled". Do I have to do this or not always? Thanks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:19, January 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Mr. Zuul Anytime. 17:51, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, on an extra note, I also reported Mr. Zuul to Wikia for them to have a look. That means, should he try to create a new account, they'll have a lock on his IP, preventing him from doing so at all. 18:00, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, Johnny. Leo68 (talk) 18:27, January 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: FA Cup Yep, and Manchester United seem to struggle against League 1 teams so they should have high odds of losing. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:55, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Goalless at half time, two shots, none on United. United are so boring that doctors will soon start prescribing it to people suffering from insomnia! Leo68 (talk) 18:27, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey Leo. Could you hop in chat when you're free? Need to ask you something in private mate. Monk Talk 10:51, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Issue Hey Leo. As long as I try to stay here, I can't help but say I really don't care about GTA much anymore. I'm thinking of resigning but am afraid of leaving the wiki in a bad state after. I feel I'm taking up space not editing here anymore but I can't help but say I am not interested in GTA any more now I'm about to start college majoring in game development, focus on my own future game and a lot more. It's not even this wiki, I hardly edit anywhere now. I think I should resign but before that is there anyone who can replace me? I don't want to leave this wiki in a bad state either but I feel the time has come for me to say my goodbyes. Anyway, let me know. ( ) 23:37, January 10, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 Taking you up on offer of help How do i make my profile have bullet points underneath each section i make? I JUST learned how to make headers but thats all i know atm And i had to take you up on the offer of help in your welcome message\ EDIT: I just realized it wasnt you who sent the welcome lol it was Smashbro8. I should familiarize myself with the staff page since i'm new to all this. sorry if i wasted your time! Dozer1928 (talk) 08:00, January 11, 2016 (UTC)Dozer1928 User:Zuul's-back Hi Leo, Looks like we got the same problem again (as you'll figure out this sockpuppet's name). He send this at Monk and my first response was blocking him. I don't know if I should delete his message or keep it as an evidence, unless Monk wants to delete it by himself (as it's not good to keep it). Either case, I'll be looking to avoid this issue. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:58, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Cross out the message, but dont delete. For future reference if nothing else. Leo68 (talk) 03:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Done. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:44, January 14, 2016 (UTC) RE:Inactive Patrollers Alright, I'll take a look now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:07, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Resignation Jeez man. Don't go. You've supported me like a father lately. I never had a proper father. Just because you're inactive doesn't mean you should resign, and even if you've lost interest in GTA, helping out with a project I'll be putting forward soon would be really helpful: you wouldn't even need the game to help. You could help with cleanups too, or just generally renaming bad-named files. I understand your personal issues and whatnot, but seriously buddy, I'd be upset. Look how far we got. Monk Talk 10:54, January 24, 2016 (UTC) : I appreciate it. I'm hanging on a little longer, only to see if I can regain interest. Leo68 (talk) 09:37, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Chat Sure man. Sleep well mate. Tell the wifey to sleep well too :P :) Monk Talk 11:11, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Ferrari is abusing his rights I entered the chat and he kicked me twice, is this fair, I thought this wiki is fair and this happened to me twice on this wiki? Can you help and warn him? Hi Lennon, I was blocked for free by The Ferrari Guy in the chat. He kicked me 3 times for free then blocked me too. :Both users are banned from chat temporarily until this situation on the Myths Wiki is handled. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:35, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :This is GTA Wiki and this is uncivil, show me one thing for which I am banned. I will never come here now. Too unfair. Ali Rocky (talk) 19:20, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::It is a TEMPORARY block while this situation is handled. I was keeping the groups separated while this situation is handled. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:33, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing it up, Tom. Leo68 (talk) 21:30, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Chat ban? I entered the chat and Monk blocked me, I asked him and he said I can block for you no reason from the chat. Is this a fair wiki? :The block was to keep this Wiki safe from homophobia and racism passed around from users. And as an Admin, I do not have to give a reason for a chat ban (even though I have one), ask any staff member on CC. Monk Talk 16:26, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Can you show me any proof regarding your allegations, you think that I acted racist on the GTA Wiki Chat and blocked me, but I want the proof, do you have it? Ali Rocky (talk) 16:47, February 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Arsenal vs Leicester Hi Leon. I was there, and Welbeck's goal was such a blow, but all of our own making. I agree Simpson was idiotic, especially when he's already been booked. Still, we play Norwich and West Brom next so hopefully we'll bounce back well. Sam Talk 17:41, February 14, 2016 (UTC)